Porsche Formula E Team
2019 Ad Diriyah E-Prix I | founder = | keypeps = Fritz Enzinger | drivers = Neel Jani André Lotterer | car = Porsche 99X Electric | sponsor = TAG Heuer; Vodafone; Mobil | web = Porsche | previouseasonresult = N/A | firstwin = | debut = 2019 Ad Diriyah E-Prix I | entryname = TAG Heuer Porsche Formula E Team | nat1 = SUI | driverone = Neel Jani | nat2 = GER | drivertwo = André Lotterer | driveroneimg = | drivertwoimg = | driver1 = Neel Jani | driver2 = André Lotterer | team = Porsche}} The Porsche Formula E Team is a German race team, set to make the debut in the ABB FIA Formula E Championship during the 2019/20, running as the factory team for Porsche.'Porsche set to compete in Formula E from Season 6', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 28/07/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/july/porsche-set-to-compete-in-formula-e-from-season-6/, (Accessed 28/07/2017) The team will be formed for former employees of Porsche's World Endurance Championship, with ex-LMP1 racers Neel Jani and André Lotterer signed for the team's maiden campaign in FE.Luke Smith, 'Porsche confirms Neel Jani in first Formula E seat for Season 6', crash.net, (Crash Media Group, 14/12/2018), https://www.crash.net/fe/news/911658/1/porsche-confirms-jani-first-formula-e-seat, (Accessed 14/12/2018)'Lotterer leaves DS Techeetah to complete Porsche driver line up', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 17/07/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/july/lotterer-moves-to-porsche, (Accessed 17/07/2019) Background The Porsche Formula E Team was formed in order to run Porsche's factory Formula E squad, aiding with the design and development of their maiden FE challenger.Sam Smith, 'Porsche to Begin Testing in March, Driver Announcement Soon', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media, LLC., 08/12/2018), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/porsche-to-begin-testing-in-march-driver-announcement-soon/, (Accessed 10/12/2018) The new squad duly began testing in mid-March with their first Spark SRT05e chassis, with Neel Jani and ex-F1 racer Brendon Hartley working as their main development drivers. Formula E History The Porsche FE Team were officially listed as the factory Porsche team on the entry list for the 2019/20 ABB FIA Formula E Championship, becoming the twelfth team to join the series for that campaign. The squad duly announced lead test/development driver Neel Jani as their lead driver, before waiting until the end of the 2018/19 season to announce the signature of André Lotterer, who would leave the Championship winning DS Techeetah squad to join his former WEC employers. Hartley, meanwhile, was set to remain as the team's test and reserve driver, having signed up to a WEC programme with Porsche's former WEC rivals Toyota, but opted to race for GEOX DRAGON and announced he would be ending his relationship with Porsche at the end of 2019.'Brendon Hartley', porsche.com, (Porsche GmbH, 2019), https://www.porsche.com/international/motorsportandevents/motorsport/formulae/worksdrivers/hartley/, (Accessed 21/07/2019)'BREAKING: Hartley makes Formula E debut with Geox Dragon in 2019/20 campaign', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 08/08/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/august/hartley-gets-dragon-drive, (Accessed 26/08/2019)Sam Smith, 'Hartley Praises Porsche Support Over Dragon Deal', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media LLC, 19/08/2019), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/hartley-praises-porsche-support-over-dragon-deal/, (Accessed 26/08/2019) On 26 August 2019, Porsche announced a long-term deal with Swiss watchmaker TAG Heuer to act as the outfit's title sponsor.'TAG Heuer teams up with Porsche as Title and Timing Partner', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 26/08/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/august/porsche-and-tag-partnership, (Accessed 26/08/2019) Formula E Record The tables below show 's full record in the FIA Formula E Championship. Formula E Entries The table below gives an overview of 's entries in Formula E: Career Results Listed below are the full career results of : |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Teams Category:Porsche Category:Current Teams Category:German Teams